


A+Plus

by dirtybandaid



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dylric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shameless Smut, dubcon (?), that turns into con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybandaid/pseuds/dirtybandaid
Summary: Eric works hard for his good grades.  Sometimes he'll even go the extra mile.





	A+Plus

**Author's Note:**

> *DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.*  
> #KEEP YOUR HATE TO YOURSELF.#  
> @I DO NOT CONDONE/PROMOTE/GLORIFY ANY CRIMINAL ACTIVITY.@  
> &NOT ALL IS ACCURATE; I DO NOT HAVE A BETA; THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AN AU.&

Eric couldn’t wait to get home. Aside from having another excruciating day at school, his entire world was rocked by the earthquake that was Dylan fucking Klebold. That shitty kid knew exactly how to piss Eric off, then again, he also knew how to get him in a place where sweet release was only a mouth and a moan away. Eric could not even fathom how he continuously allows Dylan to get away with his _faggoty antics_. It was absolutely revolting, and yet, Eric thoroughly enjoyed himself each time. Shameful? Yes. Luxurious? No doubt about it.

This day, it had all started in the library during Homeroom. The literary refuge was nearly barren and ominously quiet. Eric navigated his way between towering bookshelves, arriving to an isolated corner of the library, knowing very well that Dylan would be there. As soon as Eric set his bag on the table and sat down next to his best friend, who was seemingly engrossed in a book, Dylan’s bony hand went straight to Eric’s leg. Eric audibly cleared his throat and felt his blood go straight to his face. Apparently, on this particular morning, Dylan was feeling a bit more adventurous. A hint of a smirk appeared on his lips as he stayed focused on his literature, side-eyeing Eric through the frame of his glasses. Eric fumbled with the zipper on his backpack and awkwardly coughed into his fist. The fucking _nerve_.

“What’s up, Reb?” Dylan quietly asked, aloofness and causality laced in his voice. His eyes still scanned the page as he squeezed Eric’s jean-clad thigh. Eric could not believe the audacity of this motherfucker. 

Eric murmured, “Not much, V. Hey, you wanna do me a favor?” He dug into his backpack for his final draft of an essay that was due by the end of his fifth period. Unfortunately, his plans of getting some feedback and peer review were cast aside as Dylan firmly pressed his fingers into his inner-upper thigh. 

“I figured you’d have enough of my ‘favors’,” Dylan softly retorted, the coolness in his voice making Eric silently boil. 

“Dude,” Eric began loudly. “Shut-”

Dylan quickly hushed Eric and shot him a dirty look, “This is a _library._ Keep it down, would you?” 

With that, Dylan went back to his book and continued to edge his fingers closer to the area between Eric’s legs. The older boy grumbled and shifted slightly in his seat, scooting the chair forward so that his chest was against the edge of the table. If anyone were to see Dylan’s hand on his leg, let alone the chub that was steadily throbbing in his jeans, he was toast. Faggot toast. Burnt to a crisp and shredded from with cold-hard vegetable spread about all four corners. Eric looked around, failing to relaxing despite the library continuing to be quiet and almost empty.

“Ugh,” Eric huffed, annoyed. “Listen, if I don’t get a peer review for this English paper, I’ll lose twenty points. Do it for me, will ya?”

The silence between them did not filter the tension in the air.

“Sure,” Dylan finally said. Eric felt a small smile crawl onto his face at the thought of having one of the best papers in class, yet his countenance immediately dropped at Dylan’s cupping of his bulge. “But at a cost.”

“Fuck,” Eric gasped. “No way.”

Dylan squeezed the older boy’s crotch, “Then I guess you’re on your own. Find someone else.”

“Fine, fine,” Eric hissed quietly. “What do you want?”

A sly smile enhanced Dylan’s eyes behind his glasses. He looked at the clock and nodded at it, “Get under the table and suck me off. You have eighteen minutes to make me cum before next period. If you can do that, I’ll review your paper. You better hurry, three classroom’s worth of junior-fuckwads are coming in here for Study Hall, so right now’s your best bet. Good luck, Reb.” Dylan finished that off with a wink and a kiss. The fucking gall.

‘He has got to be fucking kidding me,’ Eric thought to himself. ‘He’s going to get us lynched and hung at this rate.’

As Eric contemplated his grade, Dylan’s smug voice broke through, “Tick-tock, Reb. You want your twenty points on the rubric, don’t you?”

“You piece of shit,” Eric grumbled, looking around one last time, hesitating before shoving Dylan’s hand aside and lowering himself to face Dylan’s lower half. “You fucking scum.”

“That’s no way to talk to your _peer_ , Reb,” Dylan scolded, a grin audibly lacing his voice. “You oughta be careful.”

Eric knelt in front of Dylan’s partly spread knees. Was he really going to suck dick for a perfect grade? It was hopeless. He didn’t have anyone else to ask. Aside from that, Dylan was the most intelligent and profound person Eric knew, besides himself. There was no better person to ask. He reached out to tug on Dylan’s belt loops, inching him closer to the edge of the chair. Running his hands tentatively up and down Dylan’s thighs, he took a deep, shaky breath. He almost got scared when he saw the space between Dylan’s legs twitch at his touch. Fuck. Fuck. This was happening. There wasn’t turning back now. He wanted this grade more than he wanted to punch Dylan in his fucking face.

“Come _on_ , Reb,” Dylan demanded harshly. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Eric swallowed a lump in his throat and popped the button on Dylan’s jeans, pulling them away to reveal a half-swollen cock covered by the pair of hot-lips boxers Eric had gotten Dylan as a joke gift last Valentine’s day. He half-smiled at the gesture, but began to think that Dylan somehow had planned this all along. Eric poked at Dylan before wrapping his hand around the still-clothed member. He was mortified. Although Eric knew that Dylan knew better than to say anything, he continued to fester on about the risk of people finding out. Knowing that he was fucking Dylan in the ass every other week, getting his dick sucked every other day, and now this, his first oral offense.

Physicslly releasing Dylan from the confines of his cloth-prison, Eric winced. Dylan's cock was hard, pink, and would-be shiny if it weren't for the half-darkness of the location of the underside of the table. Eric stared, eyes widening with each detail he noticed. Dylan was thick, visibly weighted, and it definitely reflected his his height. Eric had never really noticed his size until now, and almost felt self-conscious about his own.

“Fourteen minutes,” Eric heard Dylan’s muffled voice say above him. “Get crackin’.”

An unsure noise escaped Eric’s mouth as he leaned in, mouth almost to the crotch of the younger teen. Dylan’s pubescent smell wafted into his nostrils, and he grimaced. Not because it was bad, but because Eric was disgusted by his own self that he found it enticing. He trembled as took Dylan in his hand and grasped him by the shaft, holding him up to his mouth. Licking his lips with uncertainty and anxiety, he licked at the head. He heard Dylan sigh from above him, and almost felt pride at the reaction he received.

‘Okay,’ Eric thought. ‘Doesn’t taste terrible yet and he likes it. So far, so good.’

Moving his fingers to the base of Dylan’s member, Eric continued to move his tongue down the shaft and lick a strip back up. He did it again, satisfaction engulfing him as Dylan’s legs tensed on either side of him. He ran his tongue over the tip and tasted the salty precum, he even liked it. Another breath escaped Dylan’s lips, hitched and fast. Eric could imagine Dylan right now, keeling over his book and trying to hide his flustered face as he worked his mouth on his dick.

‘Fuck yeah,’ Eric said to himself as he took the head into his mouth, moving his tongue side to side. He wanted Dylan to fucking suffer at his hand. In fact, he had almost hoped that half of the class of junior jerkoffs would make a riot out of Dylan. Then he’d see how he’d like being put on the damned spot. Eric pursed his lips tightly around Dylan, slowly lowering his head until the tip was resting on the back of his tongue. He gave one hard suck, and the echo of Dylan’s fist hitting the table resounded in Eric’s ears. ‘That’s right. You asked, now take it.’

“S-seven minutes,” Dylan strained. “Hurry it up-”

A low-pitched gasp came from Dylan’s lips as Eric began to bob his head. Not exaggeratingly so, but just enough to feel that tongue sliding back and forth against the underside of his cock, and damn him if it didn’t feel better than what he had imagined every night for the past month. The moist heat of Eric’s mouth made him throb, his body already threatening the unleashing of his orgasm. 

Eric’s own cock was pulsing against the inside of his leg, the stimulation of his senses becoming more and more difficult to handle. If he had the balls, he would have just bent Dylan over the table they were secretly desecrating and fucked him right then and there, raw and without caution. Nevertheless, he kept going, sucking and bobbing his head and pushing Dylan towards the edge.

As each second passed, it seemed as if Dylan couldn’t bear it any longer and warned Eric quietly, “Fuck. It’s coming, I’m cumming…!”

When Eric heard this, his jaw clipped and his teeth scraped against the edge of Dylan’s head the tiniest bit. This sent Dylan into a frenzy, white-knuckling the end of the table, and giving an audible grunting as he came. An amalgamation consisting of pungesy, salty, and sour tasted filled Eric’s mouth. Although he wanted to spit it out, he swallowed and wiped his mouth of any evidence.

‘Fucking battery acid,’ Eric thought as his mind briefly flashed back to their sex-ed class. Dylan obviously needed a more balanced diet. 

Dylan wished he could have seen Eric’s face as he came right into that smart mouth, down his arrogant throat. The bell rang, and he quickly composed himself and put himself away. Eric scampered out from under the table and went to his bag, pulling out a labeled folder and a pen.

“She wants it in blue ink, so, here, borrow mine,” Eric offered. He set the items in front of Dylan, who was breathless and nodding. 

The taller spoke, “I’ll get it to you before fifth.”

With Dylan spent and Eric literally bitter-mouthed, they went their separate ways, Eric’s paper in Dylan’s hands. He felt much more inclined to do Eric’s bidding, despite the fact that even if Eric had insisted on not giving him payment, he would have done it regardless. It was amusing to Dylan to see first hand what strides Eric would make just to get a perfect grade. Perhaps he’ll take advantage of it more often.

**x+x+x**

When Eric got his paper back later on in the week, a bright red A was painted on the top right corner in bleed-free red ink. Flipping through the pages and reading the comments, his smile grew bigger and bigger. Yet, when he got to the page consisting of Dylan’s peer review, something caught his eye. 

A tiny “A++”.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a gift for someone, but they fell out of the TCC for personal reasons so I suppose this is for those aching for some Dylric smut. So, here ya go.
> 
> BONUS: a link to the picture of Dylan's supposed boxers in this fic: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1LsTUOpXXXXcTXXXXq6xXFXXX0/Personality-Lips-Print-Mens-Bamboo-Boxers-Breathable-Men-s-Boxers-Bamboo-Fiber-Plus-Size-L-XXXL.jpg
> 
> EDIT: realized a minor error, fixed


End file.
